


Heated Secrets

by Sins_of_the_Scruff



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gaster Blaster (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Attempted Kidnapping, Character Death, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papara, Possessive Behavior, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sins_of_the_Scruff/pseuds/Sins_of_the_Scruff
Summary: How many secrets could one collar hide?





	Heated Secrets

Chara’s day was just not going her way. It had turned into a frustrating day as soon as she had woken up. Instead of her alarm waking her, a sharp, warm humming feeling roused her. Eyes blinking away sleep, she stretched before staring up at the ceiling for a few minutes. That prickly, warm feeling returned and she pulled at the material at her neck. The slim, black leather collar that Papyrus had ordered her to wear to keep her “safe” felt like it was vibrating with energy...or magic. 

The collar was imbued with Papyrus’ magic, a warning to anyone that should mess with her, they would face his wrath. Papyrus had advised as he clasped the collar around her neck that it would ensure that she could not run away, that he’d always know where she would be at. At first, she thought it was simply to hold her soul hostage, but after month 3, she realized she wasn’t going anywhere. Papyrus never admitted why she was being kept here, but as long as she kept her life, she wouldn’t press it. The ceiling started to spin a bit as she thought. She could lay in this bed for a little longer, but Papyrus could burst in at any moment and ruin what peace she had. Instead, she rolled out of the bed and made it, smoothing the blanket out. Papyrus wanted perfection in a clean room right down to the smoothness on the bed. 

Seeing the bed was as perfect as she could make it, she walked over to the closet and found one of the few outfits that was given to her. A simple shirt and shorts that were a few inches too short for her liking. It wasn’t much, but it was better than nothing. Tossing the nightgown into the hamper, she brushed her hair back into a ponytail and tried to make herself as presentable as possible. Really it was just to avoid getting into an argument with Papyrus first thing in the morning before her coffee. Opening the door, she was slapped with the heavy scent of spices. It reminded her of freshly baked cinnabunnies that sans would sometimes bring home after spending all night at Grillbz. 

Descending the stairs, she saw Sans was on the couch, his face pulled into a frown. He was rather grumpy as well before his first two cups of coffee of the day so she avoided saying good morning to him. She decided to ignore him in favor of getting something to eat from the kitchen when his gruff voice stopped her.

“Boss wants ya to clean the basement today.”

Really? He wanted HER to clean something? Even though she was living inside the house, Papyrus usually wouldn’t allow her near any of their stuff, but now he wants her to organize his and his brother’s shit? Highly unlikely. She ignored him again and tried to make her way into the kitchen when a volley of bones blocked her way. Her stomach growled, expressing her displeasure as she turned and stared at the owner of said bones. Sans’ eye light was glowing as he glared at her.

“did I fuckin’ stutter? get yer ass downstairs, Boss ain’t in the fuckin’ mood.”

She crossed her arms and stood her ground,  _ “then I won’t talk to his grumpy ass. I just want some coffee and something to eat and then I’ll go clean his fucking man cave or whatever.”  _

The bones remained where they were and Chara rolled her eyes. She could step through them if she wanted to. Sure, it’d shave a pretty good chunk of her HP off, but she could replenish them with breakfast. 

“i don’t make the rules, hot tits. i just enforce n’ exploit them, now don’t make me tell ya again.”

The bones suddenly dissipated and Chara chose to ignore him again, trying to access the kitchen before bumping into something, or someone, very solid. Papyrus stood before her, his arms crossed in annoyance. Rubbing her sore nose, she grumbled as sans growled angrily,  “i fuckin’ tried to tell her to get in the basement, Boss. she doesn’t fuckin’ listen too well.”

The spicy smell hit her in full force and she stepped a few steps back. She stood her ground and folded her arms over her chest and defiantly glared back at Papyrus. He wasn’t dressed in his armor, but was instead in a red turtleneck and black slacks.Quite modest for someone who normally stalked around in pointy, hard body armor. In the back of her mind, she acknowledged that it was actually a good look for him before smothering it back down. She wanted breakfast and she was going to get some, damnit!

_ “I told him I would clean the basement, but I wanted some food first! You seem to be preoccupied baking pie or some shit in there, so don’t let me stop you, Gordon.” _

Papyrus’ sockets raised in slight confusion as he glanced over at sans who shrugged before they lowered in irritation and returned to Chara. His skull flushed a dark red as he spat out angrily,  **_“WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, CHARA?”_ **

Chara’s stomach growled again as she rolled her eyes,  _ “the spices, bonehead! You’re either cooking up something with a shit ton of cinnamon or you just robbed a Yankee Candle store! I don’t really give a damn if you’re Food Networking it up or on a Martha Stewart spree, just move your bony ass and let me have some FOOD!” _

The last word was all but screamed in Papyrus’ face. For a moment, it was silent, save for Chara’s heavy breathing. That spicy smell was making her light headed and she struggled to get oxygen into her body. A low rumble echoed in the room and Chara watched as Papyrus’ eye lights turned into slivers. The air grew even more heavy and Chara nearly buckled under the pressure of it as the collar hummed with barely restrained magic. The stare down went on for a moment longer before Papyrus turned violently and stomped into the kitchen. The sounds of dishware crashed around followed by the beep of the microwave and eventually he brought back a bowl of lukewarm spaghetti and pointed roughly in the direction of the basement door.

**_“LEAVE NOW, CHARA.”_ **

Chara barely had a grip on the bowl before her body was forcibly turned and pushed down the hallway.

_ “ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! NO NEED TO SHOVE, SANS!” _

Chara nearly fell down the stairs, but managed to hold her ground and the spaghetti that she was given. The basement was dark and the light switch was conveniently across the room on the wall. It was a literal minefield of boxes, any misstep could be her last. A few steps and a near trip and her hand met the wall making her scrunch her nose in disgust as a fine layer of dust followed her movement and stuck to her hand. Eventually the switch was found and flipped, and the dingy basement was lit by three fading light bulbs. There were boxes  _ everywhere _ . Piled high nearly to the ceiling. Chara groaned in frustration as she found what looked like a sturdy enough box and sat down to enjoy her meal.

Even lukewarm, the spaghetti was fantastic, but even that wasn’t improving her mood. She glared at the mountains of boxes around her, this was going to take forever to organize. Setting the bowl aside, she stood, stretched, and reached for the first column of boxes.

* * *

What seemed like hours later, the basement was more or less in tip top shape. Boxes were gone through, organized, and stacked against the back wall. They were labelled clearly, mostly “sans’ junk”, but on the off hand she did find something that seemed to belong to Papyrus and carefully put it into one of the better built boxes. Chara actually found an old couch that was buried beneath boxes and an old dusty sheet. It didn’t look worse for wear and she didn’t see any odd stains that would make sitting on it questionable. She deserved a nap after nearly 5 hours of work.

All throughout the clean up, she could still hear Papyrus just above her. Things clattered about, whatever put him in a foul mood was affecting his cooking as well. Sans was probably right in her being better off down here than facing his wrath head on again. She pulled the sheet over one side and paused when it seemed snagged on something just behind it. She huffed as she pulled again, with a bit more force. Her mind felt hazy as she exerted more force in pulling the material free. That spicy smell from upstairs was slowly infiltrating the basement and making her head spin. When the sheet would not come free, she finally peered over the side to see what it was snagged on.

It was a box. One that she seemed to miss. Pulling it out required some effort, but she was able to push it in front of the couch and observe the outside. Faded letters were on one side and she could barely make out, “ **L A B** ”. She recognized the all capital lettered name as the place in Hotland where the scientist, Alphys, resided. There were also two sets of numbers and letters on the side just below, “ **s-001** and  **P-002** ”. That was...odd.

She carefully opened the box, not knowing what exactly could come from the  **LAB** , and wanting to be safe. There were several dusty items inside and at the top were dirtied and well worn cloth. Pulling one out, it revealed itself to be a small hospital gown. The other was larger and both were torn and there was no mistaking what those dark brown splotches could be. It was blood. On the inside, the same initials from the outside of the box were written. The larger one having  **s-001** and the smaller being  **P-002** . Chara dropped both in horror as the possible implications of who these gowns belonged to came to mind.

Beneath the gowns were several notebooks. Flipping through the top one gave her no information as it all seemed to be written in symbols. Several times those names were mentioned and Chara started to put what little pieces she had as to who these individuals were. Placing the journals to the side with the gowns, a small stack of polaroids was crammed into the side of the box. Fishing them out, the first one made her coo out loud. It was sans and Papyrus. A very YOUNG sans and Papyrus. Papyrus was half the size of sans,wearing an over sized jacket and barely peeked out of a long red scarf that was wrapped several times around him. Sans was in the same jacket he had now, but it was evident it nearly engulfed him when he was younger. His smile was weak and he looked exhausted, but the brothers looked happy. Papyrus was grinning up at sans and that’s when Chara noticed sans was missing the gold tooth and crack in his face. 

She touched the photo carefully, it was so odd to see the brothers....happy. She placed it on the couch and moved to the second one. This seemed a few years later and Papyrus was just a little taller than sans. Sans was covered in what looked like grease and held a wrench in his hands triumphantly. Papyrus, again, had a smile on his face. He sported an apron and a wooden spoon in his hand. This was so very different, but it was too cute not to love. The third photo...was less happy. Sans and Papyrus were very much teenagers and Papyrus was indeed in his rebellious phase. Sans seemed to be forcing him into the photo much to his displeasure, no doubt that just before the flash, a pun was said and Papyrus was screaming indignantly. She chuckled at this, this seemed more like the brothers she’d been living with.

The last photo was most telling though. Sans maybe came up to Papyrus’ hip bones and held up a sign that read, “FUTURE ROYAL GUARD CAPTAIN”. Papyrus stood next to him, dressed in what looked to be a prototype of what his uniform was now. There were no scars on his face, but his expression was hard, but the barest of smirks decorated his face. It was clear he had the motivation to succeed. Chara may not have known where they came from, but it was evident that the brothers heavily relied on one another despite their brash and rough outward appearance. Chara decided to hold onto the photos, never would know when she’d need some hefty blackmail material...ok, and she thought it was cute to have them on hand, too.

There was various other objects that she observed and as she placed the other belongings back in, something silver caught her eye. She dug to the bottom and retrieved a thick black collar with a single tag on it. It looked nothing like hers or the one sans wore. This was a very simple collar with a heavy silver tag. There appeared to be text on one side and she could barely make out, “PROPERTY OF…” and the rest seemed to be worn or perhaps scratched away. Hmm, very peculiar. Maybe an old collar of sans’? Chara decided to pocket it after her stomach growled and interrupted her thoughts. Guess it was time to try and go barter for dinner.

She placed the items carefully back into the box and decided to leave the box where she found it. The collar was shoved into her pocket and the pictures she placed in a secret spot where she could come back and retrieve them when she wasn’t under constant surveillance. She made sure to grab the bowl from breakfast and climbed the stairs. The spicy scent was even more powerful and she wondered how sans was putting up with it all. She spotted him on the couch, a mechanics book draped over his face as he snored. 

Chara rolled her eyes as she went over in front of him and smirked as she stretched and popped her back with a loud crack. That caused him to stir, the book falling from his face. Serrated teeth separated as a long drawn out yawn escaped and he rubbed at his skull as his eye lights fizzled on.

“hmph, that was a good nap I was takin’ fer once. why’d ya have ta ruin it like that?”

Chara shrugged, _“after all that back bone breaking work, I think I deserved it. Do you realize just how much shit is down there? I was down there all damn day!”_

Sans shrugged back and grinned, picking the book off the floor. He watched as her eyes flashed in irritation and she turned to go into the kitchen. Sans quickly made a noise of interruption. She stopped short of the tile and turned back. He glanced around, thinking of how he was going to word this, but ended up saying it bluntly.

“i wouldn’t if i were ya. Boss is still bitchin’ up a storm and I’d rather not hafta go break it up between yer two. wish he’d just kiss an’ fuckin’ make up already. ‘m gettin’ tired of him tossing shit around. ‘m not made of money.”

So...this wasn’t normal attitude from Papyrus. Chara wanted to ask more, but remembered the collar in her pocket. She reached in as she shot back, _“whatever, sans. Look, I found this collar and I hoped that you or Papyrus would-”_

Sans put a hand up and interrupted, “listen, i don’t care ta know what freaky thing ya got goin’ on with my bro, but just listen ta me fer fuckin’ once. Don’t go…”

The jingle of the collar’s tags silenced sans as she pulled it free and held it up. The weathered leather hug limply while the tag glinted from the light of the kitchen. Sans sockets went dark and the atmosphere tensed as Chara shivered. Normally slow as molasses, sans was off the couch and coming straight for her, his expression harsh and angry.

_ “Sans? UGH!” _

No sooner than she got his name out, she felt her soul seized and she was suddenly slammed into the back wall. Her breath knocked out of her, it felt like she was being suffocated as she watched sans creep closer. His left eye was fizzling with magic and what looked like a Blaster was starting to emerge from the black void. He started to yell at her, but it sounded like he was speaking to someone else.

“WHERE IS PAPYRUS?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?! YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED AS LONG AS I DID WHAT YOU ASKED, YOU’D LEAVE HIM BE.”

The Blaster came into full view and growled, its gaping maw channeling the energy of its owner. Sans didn’t recognize her and that was probably going to get her killed. She needed Papyrus. Her collar pulsed around her neck and warmed as she screamed internally as the Blaster’s attack started to whine.

  
She needed him  **_now._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back...comments welcome! :)


End file.
